Another survivor
by MOHguy
Summary: an RPD officer's fight for survial he intrudes on some RE3 plot elements please R
1. It begins

Another survivor 

Note: this is my first fic so please go easy on me.I have placed a couple characters lives in California even though they probably didn't live there.please R&R 

It begins 

September 26th 

It was just another day in Raccoon City. I walked into my office at 11:00 am, but before I go any further with my story I would like to tell you about myself. My name is Josh Daniels and I grew up in California. My best friend and neighbor was....... Jill Valentine. The sexiest and most famous female 

S.T.A.R.S member was my best friend. Sure I got teased for having a best friend as a girl, but we backed each other up and made it through school. 

After school I took a course in law enforcement and joined the RPD. I moved to Raccoon city soon after I worked my way up the ranks till I became part of the SWAT team. To my great surprise and joy Jill made the STARS special task force. She moved to Raccoon as well. Then the incident happened.Jill was sent to the mansion to investigate. I wished her luck and prayed that she would be okay.She came back along with a few other STARS members bringing stories of zombies and undead creatures. I wasn't surprised that Jill survived. She is the strongest woman I know. 

Anyway that pretty much sums it up. At my office I had to do some Damn paperwork about the dog I shot a couple of days ago. I described it to Jill and she said it was a zombie dog. I couldn't believe it. After I was done the paperwork I went to the firing range to practice my aim.Jill found me and I took her out for some coffee. 

"How are you?" I asked "couldn't be better" she replied."I notice that your hair has grown back" giggled Jill. I felt my head and remembered the time I shaved it after I had lost a marksmanship contest with Chris. "Ya" I said. We exchanged a laugh and went our separate ways. Two days later something terrible happened. 

"Move,move,move, get your butt in the truck" I heard our sergeant screaming at us. All the SWAT members jumped into the vans and were soon driving off to Walnut street. The monsters have invaded. I loaded my Assault rifle and jumped out of the van. The police officers had made a barricade out of parked cars a huge group of around 150 zombies were shuffling there way toward us. I cocked my weapon and waited for the order."fire at will" yelled the sergeant. We opened up our guns. 

I decided to put my rifle to auto and sprayed them with a shower of bullets."come get some" yelled sergeant. Who was blasting them with a shotgun.Our shotguns took out a few monsters but they kept coming." Son of a bitch" someone cried. "They're everywhere" someone else yelled. 

"Don't give up" I yelled as the monsters reached the cars. I clocked one of them in the head with my gun and it's head literally fell off it's body."ahhhhhhhhh" I heard my comrades scream as they were mauled by those sons of bitches. I grabbed a shotgun out of a truck and fled. 

A minute later all was dead silent. The zombies chased me into the bar. I barricaded the door and sat on the closest stool. I checked my ammo supply. I had: an assault rifle with half a clip left, A shotgun with 21 extra shells, and to my surprise a handgun with 90 bullets. I took a Jack Daniels out of the fridge and drank. Then a thought hit me. "JILL" I had to find her. After drinking half the JD I exited the bar out of the other door and ran into the streets. 

Okay okay I kind of thought it sucked but the next chapter will have more action I promise. 


	2. The search for Jill

Another Survivor 

The search for Jill 

This chapter will be better 

I took the main route to Jill's apartment. All I found was the ruins. Suddenly 5 zombies cornered me and were closing the gap. I let them have it. My shotgun decapitated one of them as well as blow off some limbs. I saw plenty of blood spill. "Man zombies are pussies" I said. Then I heard gunshots. I recognized that sound. Only STARS members carry that weapon. I ran to the sounds and found only dead zombies. I did however know who had done the shooting. I resumed my journey. After fighting my way through a few streets I decided to get a bird's eye view by climbing on top of the buildings. Down below I saw an RPD officer fighting some zombies. I fired a couple shots and blew the zombies to pieces. The guy looked up, thanked me, and ran in the other direction. I jumped across another gap. When I was on the RadioShack a big buglike creature jumped on me. I fired a shotgun blast into it's chest. The bug screamed and died a couple seconds later. After it was dead I felt the pain. "FFUUCCKK" I yelled. The damn bug tore a gash into my shoulder. Yet I pushed forward. Even in my painful state I fought another pack of zombies. With my pistol I shot them in the head to save bullets. My pistol was running low. I decided to head to the RPD. 

In the home stretch I spotted a couple of dead cops. I found a photo of some cops fighting with the monsters. I lost many men to those hell beasts. When I was at the gate to the RPD I fell and then all was black. 

When I woke up Jill was standing over me. She had dressed my wound and was looking Into my eyes."Jill" I spoke up, relieved."Oh Josh" she responded. I hugged her and thanked god that she was alive."Where are we" I asked."a restocking room for the police officers". I stood up and looked at her. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a blue Tank top and a black skirt. "This is such a nightmare" we both said at once. We took a good look at each other for a minute. Then we kissed."we had better get going" she said."Okay". Jill gave me a first aid spray and I stocked up on ammunition. When I was ready I asked Jill if I could take her picture. She posed and pulled a camera out of my pocket. After I snapped the picture I put away the camera and followed Jill outside. "Josh" said Jill shakily. I turned and saw another pack of zombies."Jill,run" I whispered. 

"But_" "no buts just head to the RPD" I whispered again. Jill turned and ran. I took out my assault rifle and started blasting the zombies. I turned all the zombies into fertilizer. I turned and ran to the RPD. 


	3. The RPD

Another Survivor 

The RPD 

I ran past a broken fire hydrant and into the front gate. Inside I spotted Brad vickers' corpse. And "Oh shit" I thought. A huge monster was trying to break down the door. It was wearing a black trench coat with one of the sleeves ripped off. It had to 7 feet tall.The thing had a few holes in it's head so I guessed that Jill had done it. After it had pounded the door for a minute it started to turn toward me. I slinked into the shadows and readied my shotgun. 

Lucky for me the monster didn't notice me. As soon as the monster was gone I ran into the building. In the main hall I checked the computer to see if some stuff I had done was still on it. "Fuck,they erased my pinball game". Out of all the things at the RPD I liked that game the best. I went into the room on the left. In the room I saw two dead zombies. A third flesh eater was standing at the other end. 

I decided to use my pistol to conserve my shotgun ammunition. My Glock tore some holes into it's chest, then I shot it in the head. The zombie fell to the ground in a pool of it's own blood.In the evidence room I found a blue gem in an unlocked locker. I couldn't find the STARS room key so I judged that Jill had it. In the dark room hallway I found more dead zombies. I headed to the dark room. Just beside I turned and saw a zombie shuffling toward me. I aimed my shotgun at it's head and obliterated it. I opened the door to the dark room. 

In the dark room I took the photo I had taken of Jill and developed it. After it was developed I stuck the awesome looking photo in my shirt pocket. Upstairs I went into a room to find two police officers. "Who are you"? One of them asked."Josh Daniels" I replied. The guy went and started to tend to his comrade, who was wounded. The two officers had a great stockpile of ammo and weapons set up. I took another assault rifle,21 more shotgun shells, and 90 more handgun bullets. 

Then I heard moaning. I readied my shotgun and waited. Around 20 zombies crashed through the windows. "Ahhhhhh" yelled the wounded officer. He started retaliating with his pistol. The zombies rubbed it off and mauled him, tearing out his chest."SHIT,THAT HURTS" he yelled. I blasted the zombies in the legs and finished them with my Glock. I ran from the pile of limbs and blood. I turned and saw Jill running down the stairs. I ran after her but I was only at the top balcony when she reached the bottom. 

Suddenly the same trench coat monster smashed it's way through the window at the bottom."Jill" I shouted. But the son of a bitch clocked Jill in the back,sending her sprawling across the floor. But I noticed that it had a rocket launcher."Die you bastard" I said as I shot the rocket laucher with my shotgun. The explosion knocked the thing out. When it was unconscious I threw Jill the blue gem, My first aid spray, and some handgun bullets. I watched Jill use the spray and load her weapon.The monster regained consciousness and began getting up."Take this" I cried as I ran down the stairs and booted it in the face. Jill knew what to do and ran for the main hall. I realized that pissing off this boso was a mistake."Man this guy packs a wholop" I thought as he clubbed me into the staircase. 

I dodged another punch and jumped out the window. I landed in an alley. After getting up and dusting myself off I ran toward the sounds of a heated battle. I found a barricade with six troops firing on incoming zombies. I joined in with my shotgun 


	4. Mercenaries

Another survivor 

Mercenaries 

I had been walking for what seemed like hours when I stopped to rest in an empty parking lot. When I sat down my mind began to ponder what to do. I knew that if Jill has the blue gem then she would head to city hall. I was really hungry now. Suddenly I heard some rustling in the nearby trees. I got out my Glock and began moving toward the sound."Thunder" I shouted from 10 yards away.No answer.I cocked my weapon."Thunder or I will open fire" I cried from 5 yards away. Then I heard what I was waiting for. 

"Flash". I immediately ran over to the voice. The man I found was not an RPD officer but was wearing a green uniform with the Umbrella logo on it."Don't shoot" he said."Who are you?"," 

Louie","do you work for Umbrella?","no". I hesitated, then I holstered my Glock and we walked together across the lot. Louie turned out to be a mercenary who was getting paid $10,000 to rescue civilians. 

When I asked him what he was doing here he laughed and pointed to the building."Rations". When we entered the building I headed to the chocolate bars and picked out some food. Then we sat down and ate. I said good bye and turned to leave when I heard snapping fingers."What the fuck is that?" whispered Louie. I trained my shotgun toward the sound and I found out what was back there. 

The monster jumped quickly and decapitated poor Louie. I screamed and fired a round into it's face. The blast knocked it to the ground, but it got back up and attacked again. I dodged a claw attack and blasted it again. The thing fell dead onto the counter. After I examined it for awhile I concluded that it was a Hunter. But this one was different from the one that Jill described to me. I left the grocery with renewed strength from the chocolate and renewed sadness from the death of Louie. 

I heard gunfire off in the distance so I climbed a fire escape to get a better look. I then saw more mercenaries. They were gunning down zombies left and right. I guessed that there were about ten of them. I saw three of them working cooperatively. One was of south American blood, while the other two were both Russians. The mercenaries were doing so well that my mind gave a little spark of hope. 

But the mercenaries were starting to lose the battle. Down on the ground I joined the fight with my trusty shotgun. I saw five zombies chasing down a wounded mercenary so I charged and blew the monsters apart with shotgun fire. The mercenary thanked me and limped off to find their medic. I continued to help the soldiers but there were to many zombies. I ran into an abandoned garage along with the three soldiers that survived the battle. As I heard gunfire and explosions coming from outside I asked the mercenaries their names. 

"Carlos" piped up the southie."Mikhail" droned the younger Russian."Nicholai" scoffed the last guy. I told them that I was Josh Daniels of the RPD. I was just beginning to socialize when zombies crashed through the doors."Go" I yelled. The soldiers fled as I started decapitating zombies. The last zombie grabbed my leg but I smashed it's head open. I knew I didn't have much time so I climbed a staircase to the roof of the building. 

I realized that this was the gas station right by City hall. I smiled and rested on the roof for awhile. 


	5. City hall

Another survivor 

City hall 

I awoke to the sound of moaning. I looked up to find a zombie shuffling toward me. I trained my Glock on it and blew it away. I was then grabbed by another zombie from behind. I pulled out of it's grip and without thinking clocked it in the head with my fist. I pulled a couple more karate moves on it. With a kick the zombie fell off the roof dead. I checked the other zombie for stuff. 

He turned out to be the mercenary I had saved before. I found a grenade launcher and rounds."Ya this sick puppy will do nicely". I spread my stuff on the ground. I had: A power cable, oil, a first aid spray, several herbs, a grenade launcher, shotgun, and Glock pistol. I checked my ammo.I had 

10 shotgun shells, 15 handgun bullets, and 12 grenade rounds. I was running low on resistance supplies. I knew about a gun shop where I had bought my Glock. It was a great day when I had finally saved enough money to buy it. I remember my trophies from pistol firing contests. 

My Glock had costed me 200 bucks. It was equipped with a laser sight which I never use. I gathered my stuff and climbed down from the gas station. On the pavement I was confronted by a new monster. This thing was a small worm. I wasn't fast enough to avoid it. The little bitch latched itself to my arm and started to suck. I felt blood being drained from me. I carefully fired two pistol rounds to kill it."That'll teach you" I said. I ran to the gun shop and broke in. 

I took 250 pistol rounds, 30 shotgun shells, and 6 grenade rounds.I found a weapon called a mine thrower and took it. I took a backpack and put my grenade launcher and mine thrower into it. My ammo supply was also in it. I holstered my handgun and took out my shotgun. I was loaded. On my way out I heard a noise coming from the back of the shop. I slowly walked toward the sound. I heard another hiss. Out of the shadows a big bug appeared. But this one was different from the one I had fought on top of the Radioshack. The bug was quite tall and had a thicker outer skeleton. Anyway it sprayed me with some sort of liquid. I dodged an attack and blasted it with my shotgun. The thing wasn't down for the count. It got up and tripped me. I fired another round into it's side. I finished it off with final round. When I got outside a wave of nausea overcame me 

. I then knew that it had poisoned me. I quickly applied a blue herb to were it had sprayed me. I overtook the poison. With renewed hope I trotted into the y shaped hallway. I looked through a window to see the mayor talking to his colleagues. One armed guard was present." What the hell are we going to do about this?" The mayor yelled. None answered. Then they began moaning and cried in pain. I knew what was happening. Jill then ran by. I tried to warn her but the door swung open. Jill came beside me." Mind if I take them?" Jill asked." Go ahead". Jill skillfully blasted the zombies to death." Nice gun" I said pointing to Jill's custom STARS handgun." You can get one for 300 bucks". We laughed and were both glad to see eachother. Jill told me that she needed oil, a power cable, and a fuse. I took my oil and cable out. I remember an officer telling me to take this cable in case we need a distress signal. The oil was from my car. I rested in the hallway while Jill went to get a fuse. After an hour Jill came back with a fuse. She was all right. I then followed Jill toward some sort of trolley. In the home stretch There was an earthquake. Jill fell underground. Then a huge worm appeared. It was really ugly." Jill, here" I called as I tossed Jill 

My Grenade launcher. 

I also tossed down the extra grenade rounds. Jill threw me the fuse and blasted the creature with her weapon." Get to the trolley!" I stood there frozen in place." Go now" Jill yelled. I turned and ran for the trolley. Outside I spotted an oil barrel. Several zombies were advancing on me. I upholstered my handgun and aimed at the barrel. When the monsters reached the barrel I squeezed the trigger. The explosion incinerated the zombies. I climbed over a wooden pallet and saw the trolley. As I was rushing to the vehicle A zombie dog jumped out of a nearby fire and dragged me down. I kicked it and blasted it in the face. The dog rushed at me again. I dodged a bite and let him have it with my pistol. When it was dead I went through the back door of the trolley. Inside I placed the power cable, fuse, and oil where they were supposed to be. I looked up and saw Carlos looking back." Hi" said Carlos." What's up?". I spread out my equipment on an empty seat. 

I saw Mikhail on another seat. He was hurt bad. I walked up to him and looked into his eyes." Fire, fire, stay away, don't come....any closer". Mikhail was wacked." Am I that ugly?" I asked carlos." No, Mikhail is going into a coma I think, or a state of shock". I sat down and waited. Jill came into the trolley. She was hurt bad. Jill fell to the floor with grenade launcher in hand. I picked her up and layed her on one of the empty seats. After applying first aid I stood looking at Jill recovering. Damn she is beautiful. Carlos went to the front of the trolley to start it up. I followed. 

Just before Carlos had it started up I heard moaning. Carlos and I went outside. I had my shotgun with me. We found that a large group of zombies were shuffling toward us. Carlos set his M4A1 assault rifle to auto and sprayed the zombies with machine gun fire. I trained my shotgun on the group and fire a few rounds. The monsters went down fairly easily. Back in the trolley Carlos started the trolley and we were on our way. Then something hit the trolley with the force of an elephant. I heard Mikhail let out a yell." Mikhail!" Called Carlos. I upholstered my Glock and went into the other car. When I got in I saw the trenchcoat monster. It had Jill by the throat and a nasty looking tentacle was coming out of it's other arm." NOOOO!" I yelled as I ran and kicked him in the back. The creature uttered a loud roar and dropped Jill to the floor. Then the thing clocked me in the head. I flew across the car and hit the wall, dazed. I kept pumping 9mm bullets into it's chest. It took the shots like pinpricks. I rolled to his side and grabbed my shotgun. I fired a shot at it's legs. The thing stalled for a moment. I grabbed the grenade launcher and blasted it in the face. I knocked it out. While it was knocked out Mikhail stood up." Josh, take Jill and get out of here now"." Mikhail, wait you'll die" I protested. "Get out of here hurry". I grabbed my weapons and other stuff and Jill. 

I got into the other car as Mikhail opened fire. I laid Jill on an empty seat and listened to Mikhail's assault rifle. About 20 seconds later the other car blew up. The trolley fell off the tracks and barreled toward the clock tower. I was thrown from the trolley. Then I blacked out. 


End file.
